Wings of Fire and Water
by Luna Lunatic
Summary: Mizuki is a girl with a secret and a bad past but when she joins Aang and the gang her whole life changes and she falls for a certain fire bender. But when they find out about her secret will they leave her to get captured or help her. ZukoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Avatar

**Luna: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Hey this is an edited version of the 1****st**** chapter. I wasn't too happy when I read it over so I edited it. Creative criticism is appreciated but I'm not a fan of flames so don't diss my fic and leave it at that give me some good points on the fic and some bad points not just the bad stuff and make sure its some good suggestions not 'I hate your fic' or anything like that. I'm not trying to be mean I just don't like getting reviews that say nothing but bad stuff.**

Chapter 1: Mizuki Joins the Avatar and his Gang:

'Gotta' keep running,' Mizuki thought. She was a 16 year old girl with pale skin, like the people in the fire nation, long dark brown hair, like the water tribe people, and she was wearing a red short sleeved dress with baggy pants underneath, that complimented her slim figure, red long fingerless gloves the went up to her elbows, red flat shoes (1), and black twin ninja swords (2).

"Aw come on we were just getting started I thought you had powers? Why don't show them to us?" One cocky fire bender yelled. He was wearing the basic Fire Nation soldier uniform and he had his helmet on so Mizuki couldn't see his face.

"Yeah or are you nothing with out those wings we heard about that were cut off!" another soldier yelled at her. They were currently chasing Mizuki through the forest and they were gaining on her.

Mizuki looked back and started to run faster, 'Damn it! I can't keep this up! But they'll take me away again if I stop,' she though and ran faster wincing every time she put pressure on her left ankle, Mizuki had sprained it when she tried to get away from the soldiers that were currently chasing her. She knew it was a short way away from breaking but she had to keep running there was no way she was going back now that she escaped.

Ahead of her she could see the forest end and she ran harder but once she reached the end of the forest Mizuki heard a snap then felt agonizing pain. She couldn't stop running at the speed she was going and ending up hitting the ground hard and rolling strait off a cliff. Mizuki eyes widened as she fell she saw the two soldiers stop at the edge of the clef and look down at her as she fell into the thick fog below.

Mizuki thought quickly and bended some water out of the fog (3) catching her self in midair bending the water around her so she wouldn't fall. She looked around her and spotted a ledge but it was no ordinary ledge, it was part of the Western Air Temple Mizuki knew because she had read about it. It was supposed to look like an upside-down city and that exactly what it looked like.

She landed on the ledge, on one foot, which had a fountain in the center of it and an archway in the rock wall that most likely lead to some rooms. Mizuki was glad she was away from the Fire Nation soldiers but now she had a new problem eight people were there starring at her or looking in her direction. A bald kid, two Water Tribe teens, four Earth Kingdom kids and a teen (4), and a Fire Nation teen.

Mizuki starred at them until on of the Water Tribe teens said something, "Wow that was amazing! How did you do that? My name's Katara by the way," Katara said moving towards Mizuki.

Mizuki panicked and bended the water out of the fountain making a wall of water and yelled, "Stay away from me!" she had to be careful they could be the Fire Nation in disguise that's how they people captured her the last time. Katara stopped and looked worried as did the others they were all thinking the same thing, what happened to this girl.

As Mizuki held the water up she began to lose her balance on her right foot. She tried to balance but she ended up putting weight on her left ankle causing her to fall along with the water wall. Katara quickly moved all the water back into the fountain and ran towards Mizuki.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked knelling down in front of Mizuki. Mizuki looked at Katara and moved away slightly. The others moved toward Mizuki slowly.

"I promise we won't hurt you," Aang said knelling down next to Katara.

Mizuki relaxed a little, she could sense something good in the boy and somehow knew he was telling the truth. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Avatar, but you can call me Aang, and this is Katara, as you already know, Sokka, Toph, Teo, Haru, The Duke, and Zuko," Aang said giving her a big grin wile gesturing to each of them.

"I'm Mizuki," she said thinking, 'Zuko that name sounds so familiar but from where?'

Mizuki push the thought away thinking she would think of it later and tried to get up but cringed in pain because she put pressure on her ankle but got up balancing on her right foot.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked causing Katara to give him an angry look.

"Yeah it's just my ankle," Mizuki said, ignoring the look Katara gave Zuko thinking she would find out about it later.

"What's wrong with it?" Sokka asked.

"It's broken," Misuki said flatly.

"Broken, maybe Katara can't heal it for you," Toph said.

"Yeah I can try any way but it may take a wile to heal," Katara said bending some water out of her pouch and was about to put it on Mizuki's ankle.

"Wait, I can do it myself," Mizuki said still not trusting them to much and bended the water from Katara's hands and putting it on her ankle. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Mizuki could feel the bones moving back into place. Once she had them in place she fused the pieces back together. Mizuki opened her eyes and let the water hit the ground. She gently put her left foot down and smiled it was fully healed. She looked at the group and they all had sickly looks on their faces. "Um, what's wrong?"

"That was one of the most sickening things I've seen," Sokka said sticking his tongue out.

"Ok what did you just do?" Haru asked.

"I just completely healed my ankle," Mizuki said still smiling.

"WHAT?! How is that possible?" Katara asked.

"I've had a lot of healing training," Mizuki said.

"Really, do you think you could teach me?" Katara asked.

"I don't know it takes a long time to learn and I don't want to burden you," Mizuki said, 'And if I stay in one place to long I might be captured again like what almost happened before I fell."

"You won't be a burden to us," Sokka said.

"Yeah the more the merrier," The Duke said.

Mizuki thought about it for a moment then said, "Ok I will stay but when you have learned how to heal like I can I will leave."

"Ok, so let's find an empty room for you in the temple that shouldn't be to hard," Sokka said, "Follow me."

Mizuki nodded and followed Sokka into the temple to find her a room. She didn't know it yet but this was the start of a better life.

**Luna: Hate it, like it, Love it?**

**I want to know so Read and Review plz.**

**1. It's like Katara's dress from before they went to battle in the Fire Nation but red.**

**2. They are 2 swords that can lock together at the handles and become a double blade sword.**

**3. See ****the Puppetmaster**** episode if you have no idea what I'm talking about.**

**4.**** They are Toph, ****Teo****, ****Haru**** and ****The Duke**** if you didn't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: Okay this story is after the Firebending Masters. So enjoy! Oh and this is an edited chap and so is chap 1 so reread it if you want!  
**

**Zuko: Luna doesn't own avatar: the last airbender.**

**Mizuki: But she does own me!**

**Zuko and Mizuki: On with the story!**

Chapter 2:

Mizuki look around the room Sokka just brought her too and left so she could get some rest before dinner. It was a simple room with a single bed, a wash table and a small mirror on one of its walls.

Mizuki walked over to the mirror and looked at her self. Her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep all week and her face had a hollow look to it from poor nutrition. Mizuki looked at her eyes, they were a light blue. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them, instead of blue they were now a deep purple.

'I hope no one noticed that I had blue eyes,' Mizuki thought and sighed, 'They know me as a waterbender now. They can't know what I really am they might turn me in. Even if this group is with the Avatar one of them might turn me in. I am never going back to that place.' Mizuki clenched her fists in anger as memories of her past floated through her head.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice some one standing at her door way until, "Ahm."

Mizuki gave a little cry of fright and spun around.

"Whoa sorry I scared you," Zuko said.

"It's all right," Mizuki said putting her hand on her chest trying to slow her racing heart.

"Yeah, anyway just came to tell you dinner is ready," Zuko said.

"Thanks," Mizuki said, "I'll be there in a minute." Zuko nodded and left. 'There is something about him. I can't put my finger on it though.'

Mizuki looked back at her reflection and sighed. She might be safe here but she would leave them eventually she could never stay in the same place or with the same people to long. 'They' ether found her and killed everyone around her or the people she was with would try to catch her and turn her in. Mizuki wasn't safe anywhere but she thought being with these people might be different. Yes, she didn't trust them just yet but Mizuki had a feeling that that would change.

"I hope this is different," she said to herself and walked out of her room and down the hall.

Somewhere in the near by town

"YOU LET HER WHAT?!" Yelled a man in the shadows.

"We didn't exactly let her she just kind of fell," one of the soldiers, that was chasing Mizuki, said.

"Yeah she's most likely dead now right isn't that what you wanted to do to her, kill her," the other soldier said.

"No you idiots she has untold power and we might be able to use her in this war!" the man yelled, "We were going to experiment on her some more to see if some how we could control her ourselves but now she's gone!"

"Well we could find her body and bring her back to life with her wings," one of the soldiers said.

"Her wings were burned so she could never use them again," the man said, "And she's not dead!"

"She's not?" both soldiers asked.

"NO! She's a master at waterbending she can draw water from the air. She could have used it get to a ledge and be safe," the man said.

"So what are we going to do?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I'm sending you and a few others to go get her," the man said, "Where did you say she fell again?"

"At the western cliff," the other soldier said.

"Good that's the western Air Temple she most defiantly is still there," the man said.

The two soldiers stood there doing nothing, "GO!!" the man yelled, "And bring 10 other men with you, the strongest we have!"

The soldiers bowed and left running.

"Well Mizuki you will soon be ours again," the man said to himself.

The Western Air Temple

Mizuki walked out to were everyone was eating in a circle. She found an empty space in between Zuko and Toph. Toph handed Mizuki a bowl of some sort of stew that Katara had handed her. Mizuki took it, gave a small thank you, and took a sip.

It was good she hadn't had anything home cooked in awhile and she took a big gulp of it. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes.

Mizuki gave a small embarrass smile and said, "Sorry I haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile."

"Really? I wouldn't exactly call this a 'home' cooked meal," Sokka said, using air quotes, and received a water whip to the face from Katara.

"If you don't like it then don't eat it!" Katara yelled.

"Hey, hey I didn't say I didn't like it it's just-"

Sokka was interrupted by Haru putting his hand over Sokka's mouth and saying, "Sokka I think you should stop talking." Sokka obeyed once he saw his sister's angry face.

"So, Mizuki how did you end up falling off that cliff?" the Duke asked, asking the question that was on every ones minds. The group looked up from what they were doing and stared at Mizuki.

Mizuki panicked she couldn't tell them her secret but it would look odd if she didn't tell them a good reason, "I was being chased," Mizuki said.

"By who?" Aang asked.

"Fire Nation soldiers," everyone stared at her.

Sokka was about to say something but Zuko interrupted him, "Why were they chasing you?"

Mizuki panicked a little but then thought of something, "I stole something from them," Mizuki said it wasn't a total lie that is how they found her, "It was a map, it shows where all the Fire Nation troops are stationed in this area." This wasn't a lie she had stolen it and she still had it.

"Do you still have it?" Sokka asked. Mizuki nodded and reached in a small pouch that was tied around her waist and on her left hip. She pulled out a rolled up map and handed it to Sokka.

Sokka took it and unrolled the map and scanned it with his eyes, "This is great we will defiantly be able to use this."

"Yeah, that's if they haven't changed it already," Mizuki said, "I have no idea how old the map is, it was in a big stack of maps and it was on the top I couldn't look at the others to see if I had the right one so I took it and ran when they found me."

"So what were you going to use the map for, any way?" Toph asked.

Mizuki didn't say anything at first but replied, "I needed it to avoid Fire Nation Troops."

Mizuki stared into the soup she was holding with a sad look on her face hoping they wouldn't ask why but that didn't happen, "Why do you need to avoid Fire Nation Troops?" Teo asked.

Mizuki closed her eyes then opened them again and looked at everyone, "I'm wanted in the Fire Nation for multiple crimes all of which are punishable by death."

Everyone ones eyes widened in shock as they stared at her the same thought running through all of there heads, 'What did she do?'

**Luna: Like it I want 5 reviews before the next chap so click the button that says review and write something.**

**Luna: Next chapter(or chapters you may never know unless you review!!) in Wings of Fire and Water**

"_**I have done horrible things all of which I regret yet I don't."**_

"_**You're coming with us Mizuki!"**_

"_**Why are your eyes blue?"**_

"_**Haven't you seen her eyes? She's broken and we are the ones that did it. She will not fight. She will come to us soon."**_

"_**Today is your last, you die here!"**_

**Luna: Don't forget to review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna: Hey I'm back with chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!! I've had so much to do that I haven't had time to work on any stories that and I had major writers block forever. So, sorry again! Now that everyone knows the ending of Avatar I'll try and have the story follow the episodes some what. So enjoy!**

Previously: _Mizuki closed her eyes then opened them again and looked at everyone, "I'm wanted in the Fire Nation for multiple crimes all of which are punishable by death."_

_Everyone ones eyes widened in shock as they stared at her the same thought running through all of there heads, 'What did she do?'_

**Chapter 3 Stories and Nightmares**

Everyone stared at her waiting for her to speak. Mizuki took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I don't really know where to start," Mizuki said, "But I think it started when I was in a small Earth Kingdom town I was passing through when Fire Nation troops attacked it. They were about to burn their fields and storage houses and I stopped them. The head of the group didn't take kindly to that and decided to fight me. I won. The unfortunate thing was…" Mizuki paused and looked down into her almost empty bowl.

"What was unfortunate?" Aang asked.

"I destroyed him," Mizuki said with regret.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"I never meant too it's was a total accident," Mizuki said looking at everyone.

"Excuse me but how is killing someone an accident?" Toph asked.

"I didn't kill him but I might was well have," Mizuki said staring at her bowl again.

"Wait, what do you mean by you might as well have?" Haru asked.

Mizuki looked up again remembering the fight, "You see during the fight things got a little out of hand. We were fighting and he decided to attack a group of civilians so I defended them. Then he went and attacked a mother and child and I couldn't get to them in time. I ended up wrapping water around him and throwing him into a near by storage house. He lost his temper and the storage house caught on fire but the storage house was full of gun powder," Mizuki paused, "The storage house exploded and he was in the middle of the blast."

"So if he wasn't killed then what happened to him? I mean I haven't heard of anyone surviving a full on explosion," Sokka said putting his hand under his chin.

Mizuki smiled a sad smile, "Yeah it's unheard of that someone survived an explosion but he did and at a terrible cost too. His entire body was burned from head to toe. His armor had protected him a little but most of it had disintegrated. When the explosion died I put out a lot of the fire and ran to him. He was still awake when I got to him."

"That must have been terrible what did you do next?" Katara asked.

"I tried to heal him but he refused my help. Then his solders ran up to us and he ordered them to kill me. I knew there was nothing else I could do so I ran and now I'm being hunted with a bounty over my head," Mizuki said.

"Wow that's a pretty bad thing that happened but it seems more like an accident then your fault and you said you had done multiple crimes what else did you do?" Toph asked.

"Toph, how can you be so insensitive?" Katara asked.

"Hey just asking," Toph said.

Katara opened her mouth to say something else but Mizuki put her hand up silencing her, "It's alright Katara all of you disserve to know and it is my fault if I had just left the town when things got bad I wouldn't have destroyed the rest of someone's life," Mizuki said thinking, 'Why am I telling them all of this I don't even know them.'

"Hey, it sounds like you were just helping the town," Sokka said.

"And that guy was the one who refused your help," Aang finished.

"Yeah but it till doesn't change the fact that I had some roll in his pain," Mizuki stared at the ground as silence fell over the group as they thought about what Mizuki said.

Most of them could relate to what she was feeling because in someway they had felt almost the same as she did. Sokka not being able to save Yue, Katara not being able to save Jet under Lake Laogai, Zuko betraying Iroh, Haru not standing up to the Fire Nation when they were in his town, and Aang feeling like he had started this war after he left the Southern Air Temple. They knew that pain that she felt and couldn't think of any thing to say to her.

Zuko was the one who finally said something, "Even though you hurt him you still have too look at the positive side." Mizuki looked up at him wondering what he meant.

"Positive side? Never thought I'd here that from you," Sokka said.

Zuko just ignored him, "You saved those people in the village. They own you their lives. You didn't destroy any ones life you saved a towns."

"Zuko is right you saved all those people and you did try and help him so it's not your fault he's hurt it's his," Aang said trying to show a little more of the bright side to this story.

Mizuki could see they were trying to make her feel better and smiled a little. She was beginning to trust them a little more but she still couldn't tell them her secret. "Yeah, I guess your right and the way you all make it sound makes it seem like it's not that big of a deal but to the Fire Nation it is."

"Don't we know it," Sokka said, "I know Aang, Katara and I have multiple bounties over our heads."

"Yeah, it's seems like if we try and help some one it's a crime," Katara said.

"That and 'kidnapping' noble Earth Kingdom daughters," Toph added smirking. This received a few laughs from the group except for Mizuki and Zuko, who had no clue what they were talking about, but they didn't ask if it was important they would find out later(ha a little Toph humor there).

"Yeah, well Toph you wanted to know what else I did but I can't say that the rest is as exciting as what I told you," Mizuki said smiling, 'I know I'm lying but I can't tell them worse than that and I guess I'm not really lying just not telling them everything.'

"Well you don't have to tell if you don't want to Toph replied, 'She's not lying but I can sense something but I can't tell what. Maybe it's just nervousness.'

"Well I might as well since all o you are letting me stay with you tonight," Mizuki said.

"Hey you can stay with us as long as you like you could even help us with the invasion!" Aang said excitedly.

"Yeah the more the merrier," Sokka said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Mizuki smiled at them. They weren't that bad and she was beginning to trust them. The rest of the night was filled with everyone telling different stories of what they had been doing to stop the Fire Nation. Haru had been helping take back Earth Kingdom Villages with his father and other and the Duke had been doing there part were they had traveled, Teo with his dad and the Duke never specified. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph told other there tails in Ba Sing Se as well as other adventures. Mizuki finally found out were she heard Zuko from but everyone explained he was good now. She just believed them with that one, also Zuko told about the times he spent with his Uncle Iroh and the time he spent alone.

Then it was Mizuki's turn. She told them about how she freed prisoners on multiple occasions she even helped one group plain a raid on the troop that captured them but didn't participate. Mizuki also told about the times she set fire to several Fire Nation generals' houses that were at a ball with their families celebrating a victory they had. No one was hurt but it did slow them down for another battle that was to happen the following week. She even told them of the time she took out an entire supply line dumping it over the edge of a mountain path coincidentally having it land in a mountain village below.

As the night progressed they got away from the subject of the war and went into more of their hilarious stories. Aang, Sokka, Toph and Katara told everyone stories of Appa and Momo, who Mizuki soon met because they had been in a different part of the temple when she arrived, as well as some funny times they had, like the time Sokka got stuck in a hole and promised to give up meat. Zuko even told some stories of his Uncle and their travels. Mizuki was beginning to feel comfortable with them and was hoping she wouldn't have to leave them too soon. Soon everyone fell into a comfortable silence just staring at the firer, well except Toph.

Sokka yawned loud and stood up getting everyone's attention, "Well I'm off to bed see you guys tomorrow," Sokka said walking towards the hall that lead to their rooms, giving them a small wave as he left.

Aang stood up as well, "We all might as well head off to bed." Everyone agreed and stood up as well. Katara put out the fire and everyone went to their separate rooms.

When Mizuki reached her room she immediately went to her bed not even taking off her swords. She didn't realize how tired she was. 'I guess I've been though a lot more today than I thought,' she thought and immediately fell a sleep.

_A 9 year old Mizuki was in the kitchen of her house helping her mother prepare lunch for them and her father, who was closing their shop early for their villages founding festival. Mizuki and her mother just finished when her father walked in the door._

_"Daddy!" Mizuki yelled and ran to her father._

_"Mizuki!" he yelled back with a smile on his face. He opened his arms and she jumped into them giving him a big hug. _

_He held onto her as Mizuki's mother walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So how was the shop today?" her mother asked._

_Mizuki's father put Mizuki back down, "It was great I sold a lot today," he said excitedly._

_"Wonderful!" her mother said._

_"So what have you two done today?" he asked._

_"Oh Dad we did a lot! We planted in the garden and went for a walk and I helped Mom with lunch!" Mizuki said smiling._

_"Well I'm sure it will be a wonder full lunch. When do we eat?" her father asked going along with Mizuki's enthusiasm._

_"Well right now, right Mizuki?" her mother asked. Mizuki nodded and the three of them walked into the kitchen._

_Once they finished their lunch they started to clean up the kitchen. Then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Mizuki's father said walking to the door. Mizuki and her mother continued to clean until they heard yelling._

_"No you can't take her!" they heard her father yell._

_"Mizuki stay here," her mother said as she ran to the front door._

_Mizuki couldn't here much but a few muffled yells. Then she heard her mother yell, "Don't touch him!" followed by the distinct sound of a water whip._

_Mizuki the heard someone's cry of pain and someone saying, "You'll pay for that!"_

_"Let her go!" she heard her father yell then she heard the sound of flames her father must be firebending. Her mother and father were fighting right in their own home against Fire Nation solders, Mizuki knew it. She was so scared she couldn't move what was she supposed to do?_

_Mizuki was broken out of her shock when she heard more flames and saw smoke coming out of the next room. She then heard a man's voice that she didn't recognize, "Mizuki come out and play." Mizuki stayed were she stood._

_She then heard her mother yell, "No Mizuki run!"_

_Then same man that had called out to her said, "Shut up!" Then Mizuki hear a thump and a groan of pain from her mother._

_"Don't you dare touch her," she heard her father yell then she her a struggle break out. _

_After a few minutes Mizuki's father ran in with her mother right behind him with smoke filling through out the house. They turned towards Mizuki and kneeled in front of her. "Mizuki you have to leave now!" her father said urgently._

_"Why Mom, Dad what's going on? Who's out there? Why are they here?" Mizuki questioned with a panicked look on her face._

_"Mizuki there is no time to explain just know what ever happens we love you," her mother said and hugged her, her father joined the hug._

_"I love you too," Mizuki said and hugged her parents tighter with tears in her eyes._

_"We hoped this day would never come, Mizuki. We never wanted you to be in danger," her father said to her._

_Then they drew away when they heard noises in the other room._

_"Mizuki listen carefully we want you to get out of here and don't turn back. Never comeback to this village," her mother said._

_"There is a bag hanging in a tree in the woods south of the village it has everything you'll need," her father said._

_Everything was happening so fast and Mizuki didn't know why, "Mom, Dad, what's going on?"_

_"We told you there's no time to explain, Mizuki. Now get out of here!" her father yelled as the flames spread further through the house._

_"Will you come find me when it's over?" Mizuki asked._

_"Mizuki..." her mother couldn't say anything. Then they heard firebending which caught their attention._

_"My, my what a touching moment but these moments always come to an end," a Fire Nation solder said stepping into the kitchen with a ball of fire in his hands._

_"Mizuki run!" her mother yelled._

_"But…" Mizuki tried to say something but was interrupted by her father._

_"Go!" he yelled. Mizuki did as she was told and ran out the back door of her home._

_Once she was outside Mizuki began to run into the woods in the back of her house. Then she heard an explosion and quickly turned only to see her home engulfed in flames. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled and was about to turn back when she remembered what her mother said, "don't turn back." So she kept on running with tears in her eyes knowing she would never see her parents again._

Mizuki sat up in her bed with wide eyes then relaxed putting her head in her hands, "Why do I keep having that dream?" she asked her self. Mizuki then got out of the bed knowing full well she wouldn't be sleeping anymore that night. Mizuki walked over to the wash table and splashed some cold water in her face. She looked in the mirror noticed she looked even more tired than she did the last time she looked in the mirror. Mizuki took a deep breath and let it out knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep she decided to take a walk to clear her head.

Out in the open Mizuki felt instantly better as the cool night air gently hit her face. She sighed as thoughts of the dream slowly left her mind. Mizuki walked over to a pillar and leaned against it staring at the moon. 'I wish I would stop having that dream,' she thought.

"Hey," Mizuki spun around in attack position about to draw one of her swords, "Whoa sorry didn't mean to scare you again," Zuko said putting his hands up in a defensive position.

"Oh sorry Zuko didn't mean to almost attack you," Mizuki said taking her hand off her sword.

"It's aright I did kind of seek up on you," he said. An awkward silence fell between them and it got a little darker as clouds moved in front of the moon.

"So what are you doing up?" Mizuki finally asked.

"I just couldn't sleep, you?"

"Bad dream," Mizuki said a little embarrassed.

"Oh," Zuko said rocking back and forth on the bottom of his heals, "Want to talk about it?" Zuko mentally slapped himself after asking that, 'Why would she want to talk about that with men. Uncle must have rubbed off on me more than I thought.'

"No it's fine," Mizuki said, "It's just a dream." Mizuki was cringing on the inside, 'Lie that was such a lie!'

"Ok," Zuko said not willing to pry and stared at the ground.

"Actually it wasn't just a dream," Zuko looked a Mizuki waiting for her to continue, "It was actually about the day my parents died." She had a sad look on her face and was looking back at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Zuko said as memories of his own mother flashed through his mind.

"It's ok because even though the day they died was one of the worst days of my life every memory before that were all happy," Mizuki looked up at Zuko with a small smile on her face.

Just as she looked at Zuko the clouds moved away from the moon and Zuko looked at her and he couldn't look away. Everything about her glowed her skin her hair especially her eyes. He couldn't seem to look away her eyes. They reminded him of the night's sky with their sparkle and mystery and they just seemed to draw him in and not let go. Little did he know Mizuki was experiencing the same thing. She felt he was the handsomest guy she had ever seen and his eyes were drawing her in as well. They reminded her of flames with the way they burned with intensity and spark.

Mizuki turned away first, "Well, um, thanks."

"For what?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know just listening I guess. Well goodnight," Mizuki said and started walking back to her room.

"Night," Zuko called back and watched her walk away.

Once Mizuki got back to her room she laid down on her bed feeling tired. 'What was that back there with Zuko?' she thought, 'That's never happened to me before. It's probably nothing but sleep deprivation.' With that thought she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**YAY!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3 done! Hope you like it! Please review and again SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
